Charlie Charlie, are you here?
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: "Charlie, Charlie," Dia menahan napasnya seketika, memberi jeda panjang karena keraguannya. Ragu untuk melanjutkan atau tidak apa yang sudah ia terlanjur ucapkan. (Indo, Rate K. Friendship(?) gajelas, nyerempet comedy horor, ketularan video Charlie Charlie Challengge) Jangan lupa like FP Fanbase FNAF Indo link di profil saya


"Charlie, Charlie,"

Dia menahan napasnya seketika, memberi jeda panjang karena keraguannya. Ragu untuk melanjutkan atau tidak apa yang sudah ia terlanjur ucapkan.

 **Fandom :** Five Nights at Freddy's

 **Disclaimer :** Scott Cawthon

 **N/a** **:** Crossover sih yah… (tapi ga ada fandomnya euy di ffn) gegara abis liat Charlie Charlie Challenge gitu, kumpulan vine orang luar yang main Charlie Charlie (yang kebanyakan palsu) saya sendiri pengen banget mainin itu 'game jelangkung' asal luar negeri. Tapi temen-temen sekitar bilang NO. Yasudahlah :"" (terlebih temen yang dateng ke rumah saya pada suka di-'ganggu' walau sedikit. Dan banyak yang parno sendiri. Jujur saja, saya suka liat orang ketakutan /author di tendang/)

So! Kali ini saya kebetulan gatel pengen bikin Fic. (padahal fic fandom lain numpuk sampe 4 dan gak ada yang kelar)

Hope u enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Secarik kertas, lalu tuliskan _'Yes'_ dan _'No'_ masing-masing berhadapan secara diagonal,"

Iris biru cobalt-nya bergerak-gerak. Warna sejenis dengan biru langit yang cerah itu berbinar semangat. Membaca dengan khidmat tata cara bermain 'jelangkung urban'—bukan, 'jelangkung ala luar negeri'.

Bibirnya komat-kamit seperti dukun yang sibuk baca mantra. Tidak, dia tidak akan menyembur pasiennya. Siapa pula yang mau jadi pasien dari beruang jejadian yang pipinya merah permanen?

Toy Freddy sekali lagi menemukan hal-hal menarik dari _gadget_ -nya itu. Setelah insiden Slender dan Marionette 'bertemu' lewat _tablet_ super canggihnya itu, sekarang dia justru menemukan hal lain. Hal yang masih berbau mistis dan horor, dan masih berbau _pizza_ juga di sini.

 _Charlie Charlie Challenge_ , begitulah yang ia temukan. Permainan berbau mistis dan horor itu sebenarnya sudah lama. Entah _booming_ ke berapa kalinya sekarang.

"Lalu pensil ataupun alat tulis berbentuk panjang lainnya…. Panjang?"

Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Berarti nggak bisa pakai penghapus karet yang pendek," gumamnya polos. Tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin memilih penghapus karet usangnya, tetapi karena tidak dianjurkan, ia merelakannya.

"Letakkan masing-masing pensil di atas kertas bertuliskan _'Yes'_ dan _'No'_ tadi dan ditata seperti berbentuk _'plus'_ alias tambah, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, apa lagi dikali dan dibagi—tutorial macam apa ini?!" hampir dia ingin membanting _tablet_ kesayangannya. Tapi ia urungkan.

"Lalu baca mantra ini agar permainan dapat berlangsung," ia memilih untuk lanjut membaca tutorial tersebut.

Toy Freddy membaca mantra itu dalam hati. Walau diragukan sekali kalau dia punya hati.

"Kok, berhenti nge-dongeng-nya?"

Beruang imut itu terkena serangan jantung, karena suara sapaan itu dan pemandangan di hadapannya. Masih beruntung ia dapat memendam latahnya, hanya tubuhnya yang sedikit terlonjak.

"Duh! Bikin kaget saja! Kalian kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya lagi nonton konser akbar Abang Jeremy?" ya, Toy Freddy absen tidak melihat penjaga malam beraksi. Toy Freddy suka begitu diam-diam.

"Apanya yang akbar? Kantornya kecil begitu, satu lagu yang nonton maksimal hanya tiga sampai empat makhluk seperti kita," Toy Chica memajukan bibirnya yang sudah maju. Sepertinya ia ingin menonton tapi tidak mau mengambil resiko _'senggol pinggul bacok'_.

"Lanjut, donk! Ayoook! Dongeng lagi!" Toy Bonnie merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Iya! Ceritanya belum selesai, 'kan?" ayam jejadian ikutan merengek. Mereka berdua kompak menunjukkan _'Animatronic baby eyes'_ -nya. Meniru _'puppy eyes'_ sebenarnya.

Toy Freddy seketika merasakan gula darahnya naik drastis. Makhluk mirip ayam yang serba kuning kecuali _hot pants_ -nya, serta biru-biru mirip kelinci itu benar-benar lebih bersinar dari pada maskot utamanya. Lihat saja tubuh _kinclong_ mereka. Lihat saja rona pipi mereka yang mengkilap seperti tiap hari dirawat.

Sedangkan maskot utama dari yang utama, Toy Freddy sendiri rona pipinya sejenis scarlet _mate_. Seperti _lipstick_ _mate_ yang tidak ada pelembabnya sama sekali, tidak mengandung zat untuk menyilaukan begitu.

Belum tahu saja Toy Freddy, bahwa ke dua _sohib_ -nya itu sering mandi madu, minyak goreng, bahkan minyak lantung. Sebelum tidur, mereka berdua pasti melumuri seluruh tubuhnya dengan _baby oil_ agar tetap lembab dan lembut. Terkadang memakai tiner untuk pengkilap cat tembok itu.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan dongeng. Tadi itu tata cara bermain _Charlie Charlie,_ " ralat sang beruang mekanik cokelat yang manis dan buntal.

"HAAH? _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?!"_ Toy Chica salah tangkap.

"HAH? APA? _CHARLIE ESTEH DUA BELAS?"_ Toy Bonnie lebih parah lagi.

"Sis, itu sih, film. Joni Dip yang main," Toy Freddy memandang Toy Chica sekilas. Lalu melototi Toy Bonnie dan berbicara. " _ELU_ DEMEN LAGUNYA, YA?" dengan tatapan horor—tapi masih _cute_.

"….. YHAA! KARENA _ELU_ JUGA SUKA _MUTERIN_ LAGUNYA! JADI _GUE_ HAPAL, _PRET_!" Toy Bonnie tidak mau kalah heboh. Ternyata, kebenaran telah terungkap.

"Intinya bukan _Charlie_ yang kalian sebutkan! Ini permainan 'jelangkung ala luar negeri',"

"Memangnya Jelangkung dari negeri apa? Bukan negeri kita, 'kan?" Toy Chica memang pintar.

"Iya juga—pokoknya aku mau coba main ini! Sederhana, tanpa boneka. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Sejenis pemanggil arwah? Apa nggak tambah sesak ini gedung? Sudah ada ke sebelasan Animatronic dalam gedung ini! Dua cadangan, yang seluruh tubuhnya hitam legam dan satunya yang serba ungu, total ada tiga belas," Toy Chica menghitung 'penghuni' dalam restoran ini.

"Cuma permainan—siapa tahu kita kedatangan arwah King Pop—" kalimat Toy Bonnie terpotong oleh beruang gempal itu.

"Atau arwah Suzanna yang minta seribu sate kelinci!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar selebar-lebarnya.

"Sa… sate, apa?" kelinci biru itu menatap horor temannya.

"Pokoknya lupakan permainan itu! Kukira dongeng. Huh! Ayok, Bon! Kita lihat Abang Jeremy saja!" Toy Chica _menggaet_ Toy Bonnie secara paksa.

"Eh? Tunggu—dia bilang sate—"

"Biar saja! Dia beruang, maklumi saja tidak bisa dimakan oleh manusia," Toy Chica membalas lalu pergi dengan kelinci genit itu. Toy Freddy sendirian di atas panggungnya.

"Huh, belum tahu saja kalau daging beruang lebih enak dari pada kelinci dan ayam," sungut Toy Freddy sembari mengambil secarik kertas dan dua pensil dari meja _Corner Prize._

"Bang! _Gue_ pinjam alat tulisnya!" entah dia minta izin kepada siapa. Marionette sedang tidak ada di dalam rumahnya. BB juga lagi asik ketawa-ketawa di kantor Jeremy.

Empat jarinya dengan susah payah menggenggam pensil, menuliskan kata _'Yes'_ dan _'No'_ di atas kertas putih nan bersih. Untung saja hanya empat kata, kalau saja disuruh menulis selembar kertas penuh seperti papan Ouija, mungkin Toy Freddy sudah tidak niat bermain.

" _Okay!_ Sudah siap!" cetusnya, melihat dengan bangga apa yang telah ia buat. Persis seperti contoh cara bermain _Charlie Charlie._ Tinggal ia memulainya saja, di atas panggung ini. Ia duduk di depan kertas itu, yang menjadi 'media' komunikasi.

"C-C-Charlie," dia malah gagap, atau mungkin menirukan iklan cemilan cokelat isi wafer.

Toy Freddy menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Sedikit gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya ia bermain permainan horor _offline_ —maksudnya tradisional.

"Charlie, Charlie,"

Dia menahan napasnya seketika, memberi jeda panjang karena keraguannya. Ragu untuk melanjutkan atau tidak apa yang sudah ia terlanjur ucapkan.

" _Are you here?_ "

Mantra atau lebih tepatnya syarat agar 'memanggil' sudah terucap walau jeda terlalu lama. Hening, senyap, tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Tidak ada pensil yang bergerak menuju kata _'Yes'_ maupun _'No'._

Semenit kemudian, Toy Freddy kembali mencoba.

"Charlie, Charlie. _Are you here?_ "

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sekali lagi ia mencoba.

"Charlie, Charlie. _Answer me, are you here?_ "

Beberapa detik kemudian, masih tidak ada balasan. _'Mungkin Charlie lagi konser, jadi sibuk dan tidak sempat membalas panggilanku,'_ pikir Toy Freddy.

' _Eh, tapi. Esteh dua belas sudah bubar—ya, Charlie masih berkarya tapi—'_ Toy Freddy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa mikir Charlie yang itu," gumamnya. Toy Freddy pun mencoba sekali lagi, dengan sabarnya.

"Charlie, Charlie. _Are you here? Please, answer my question!"_ siapa tahu dengan paksaan ini ada yang menjawab.

Toy Freddy menatap lekat kertas dan dua pensil yang saling tindih itu. Sedetik pun ia tidak mengedipkan matanya. Tidak masalah, toh dia robot.

"Uh! _Hello?_ Charlie!? _Are you here now?_ " Toy Freddy masih penasaran dengan permainan ini. Hampir semenit tak ada pergerakan. Toy Freddy menghela napasnya dan muram.

"Memang permainan konyol," ujarnya lesu lalu ke empat jarinya hendak mengambil 'alat mediasi'-nya itu, ingin membatalkan panggilan tak terjawab.

 _Srek!_

Baru saja Toy Freddy ingin menghancurkan tatanan ilumina—bukan, susunan 'papan' untuk berkomunikasi tersebut. Ia berkedip cepat kali ini, seakan tak percaya. Pensil paling atas bergerak, menunjuk kata _'Yes'_ di masing-masing ujungnya.

"Whoa—bergerak!?" pekiknya girang sekali. Toy Freddy melanjutkan interogasinya dengan semangat delapan tujuh.

"Ehm, _so, may I ask you some questions?_ "

Pensil tidak bergerak, mungkin 'dia' mengijinkan. Karena hanya ada dua pilihan jawaban, Toy Freddy harus merangkai pertanyaan yang jawabannya ada di atas kertas itu. Karena tujuan permainan ini hanya mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hmmmmm, _do you know me?_ " Toy Freddy _modus_ ingin memperkenalkan dirinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian pensil itu bergetar pelan dan diam. Tetap pada posisinya. Toy Freddy gagal memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, _okay then. Am I handsome?_ " Toy Freddy asal mengajukan pertanyaan. Pensil bergerak cepat menuju _'No'_.

" _But, I am cute, right?_ " tanya beruang itu sekali lagi. Pensilnya bergerak perlahan menuju _'Yes'_. Toy Freddy senang sekali. Ingin rasanya ia menari di atas panggung ini.

"Oh, iya! _Can I introduce you to my friends?_ " Toy Freddy berencana memamerkan keberhasilannya ini.

Pensil itu diam, Toy Freddy tersenyum lebar dan bangun dari posisinya duduk.

' _No'_. Pensil itu langsung mengarah kata negatif. Toy Freddy yang sudah sumringah menjadi kecewa.

" _Why!?_ " tentu tidak bisa dijawab. Itu bukan pertanyaan _'Yes No question'_. Toy Freddy memajukan bibirnya. Terduduk lesu di hadapan kertas itu.

" _Then, would you show me your shape? Body? Existence? Or something else?_ " setelah pertanyaan itu, tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari alat tulis tersebut.

"Uhh, _I just…. I just want—_ " belum selesai Toy Freddy merangkai kalimatnya, pensil bergerak menuju kata positif.

Sontak Toy Freddy melototi kertas itu. Seketika muncul sesuatu di sampingnya, tak kalah putih dari kertas, tak kalah menerawang dari kaca.

Hantu.

Toy Freddy pingsan.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Toy Freddy jarang berbicara, jarang bermain dengan _tablet_ -nya lagi. Bukan karena ia kesurupan, toh dia sudah kesurupan sejak awal.

Toy Freddy malah sering berbicara sendiri. Bermain sendiri. Sampai-sampai ke dua temannya prihatin dan ingin membawa Toy Freddy ke psikiater.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali!? Aku tidak bicara sendiri! Charlie ada dan dia kesepian!"

Umpatnya, emosi karena para Animatronic mencurigainya sudah gila.

"Charlie? Ayolah, kita semua juga sejak awal kerasukan. Kenapa kita tidak bisa melihat dan merasakannya?" tanya Freddy sang maskot sesepuh.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia juga tidak tahu. Tapi biarkan dia di sini, terserah kalian menganggapku gila atau lainnya," Toy Freddy menghela napas.

Toy Freddy jujur. Hanya Charlie yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan Toy Freddy, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kami tidak melarang, tapi jika dia membebanimu. Pulangkan saja dia, pada ibunya atau bapaknya, _kek_ ," Bonnie tak berwajah memberi petuah.

"Kurasa dia sudah membebanimu, kau jadi jarang berkumpul bersama kita-kita. Abang Jeremy mencarimu," timpal Marionette dengan wajah seriusnya, lebih seram dari biasanya.

Toy Freddy hanya menunduk lesu, entah kenapa ia merasa dilema.

.

.

.

" _Aku membebanimu, ya?"_

Toy Freddy menggeleng.

" _Seandainya aku bisa, aku juga ingin berteman dengan yang lainnya. Tapi nyatanya hanya kau yang bisa melihat. Pakai cara yang sama agar mereka bisa melihatku, terasa percuma. Aku merasakannya, kalau mereka tidak percaya kehadiranku,"_ jelas Charlie.

Hal itu yang paling membuat Toy Freddy sedih.

" _Tapi, jika kau mengusirku—"_

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu, maaf jika simpatiku berlebihan. Kau bisa berlama-lama di sini," Toy Freddy tersenyum.

" _Tapi—jika kau membiarkan aku berlama-lama di sini….."_

"Tidak apa, tidak apa! Aku yakin, kita bisa berteman dekat!" iris cobalt Toy Freddy berbinar cerah, dan hangat. Membuat lawan bicara tak berkutik.

Charlie sudah memperingatinya, walau tak sepenuhnya tersampaikan. Charlie merasa bersalah, terkadang ia 'bersembunyi' agar temannya itu bisa fokus dalam dunianya.

Semakin ia sering menghilang dari hadapan Toy Freddy, semakin mudah Toy Freddy melupakannya. Tapi, itu yang di harapkan Charlie. Kenyataannya sungguh terbalik, justru Toy Freddy semakin muram jika Charlie tidak menampakkan dirinya.

"Charlie, Charlie," gumam Toy Freddy di hadapan kertas pemanggil itu.

" _Why you hiding from me? Don't you want to be friend with me?_ "

Charlie semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Memperingatinya, percuma karena beruang gemuk itu pasti tidak mau mendengar. Menjauhinya, membuat beruang itu malas bergerak dan suram.

"Charlie,"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti berteman. Apa aku punya salah sehingga kau menjauh?"

"Maaf jika demikian,"

Toy Freddy terus mengatakan isi hatinya. Di mata Toy Freddy, Charlie adalah anak yang kesepian, polos dan benar-benar mirip dengan 'anak-anak' yang ada di dalam tubuh Animatronic. Karena itu dia kukuh sekali ingin menemani Charlie.

Sedangkan Charlie sendiri hanya 'makhluk' yang kebingungan, polos, kesepian, dan kebanyakan orang yang memanggilnya hanya untuk menanyakan hal tak penting. Kadang Charlie di manfaatkan dalam hal lain, dan itu paling di benci oleh dirinya.

"Awalnya aku memang ingin memamerkan keberhasilanku dalam memanggilmu,"

Sebuah kalimat yang cukup menyinggungnya.

"Tapi sejak yang lain tak bisa melihatmu, aku sedikit sedih. Aku gagal,"

Entah kenapa Charlie menganggap hal itu sebagai 'memanfaatkan dirinya'.

" _Jadi tujuan kau memanggilku untuk apa?"_ tanya Charlie tanpa menunjukkan keberadaannya. Toy Freddy terkejut sesaat.

"A-awalnya hanya iseng. Bukan untuk _pesugihan,_ kok!" Toy Freddy kelewat jujur.

"Tapi, aku bisa merasakannya. Kau mirip dengan kami yang terjebak di sini, kau tahu itu bukan?" seuntaian kalimat dari Toy Freddy membuat Charlie sedih.

" _Ya, tapi bisakah kita sudahi saja? Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu,"_

"Tidak," Toy Freddy memajukan bibirnya.

" _Kenapa? Jika kau bermain denganku semakin lama, dampak buruknya semakin besar. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak selamanya aku bisa berpikir tenag seperti ini. Kau paham betul, bukan? Sebagai 'arwah' yang masih terikat di sini, terkadang pikiran kita tak menentu,"_

"Ya—sampai membahayakan penjaga malam pun sering kami lakukan," Toy Freddy tertunduk lesu.

" _Karena itu, pinta aku untuk berhenti,"_

Toy Freddy diam, cukup lama. Seakan memikirkan ke depannya.

"Charlie, terima kasih atas waktunya. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman _curhat_ , teman bermain, dan lainnya. Aku harap kau bisa bebas suatu saat,"

" _Aku harap kau juga bisa bebas, aku yakin. Terima kasih juga sudah mau bermain denganku,"_ Charlie pun menunjukkan wujudnya tepat di depan Toy Freddy, memeluk erat robot beruang yang selama ini menemaninya.

" _Waktunya memang singkat, tapi aku senang. Nah, ayo ucapkan!"_ Charlie tersenyum bahagia.

"Charlie, Charlie, _can we stop?_ "

Charlie menyentuh pensil paling atas dan memutarnya sedikit, mengarah kata _'Yes'_.

.

.

.

Kelopak magenta-nya bergerak, berkedip melihat kejadian itu. Bola mata hijaunya sembab entah bagaimana caranya.

Toy Bonnie menyaksikan sejak awal, dan dia tidak bilang kalau bisa melihat Charlie.

.

.

.

"Charlie, Charlie, _Are you here?"_

' _Yes'_ pensilnya menunjukkan demikian.

"WHOOAAAAH!" Toy Bonnie histeris campur senang, Toy Freddy juga tak kalah senang.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka malah memainkan permainan itu bersama. Ya, karena Toy Bonnie akhirnya mengaku bahwa dia bisa melihat Charlie waktu itu. Mereka kini mencoba memanggilnya lagi. Siapa tahu semua Animatronic bisa melihatnya.

"Cepat tanya lagi!" seru Toy Bonnie, menyuruh ketua _geng_ -nya itu bertanya bak wartawan

" _Okay, are you Charlie my friends?_ "

Hening sejenak, ke duanya melototi _ballpoint_ yang di gunakan untuk komunikasi. Karena pensilnya sedang dipakai Jeremy untuk menggambar.

Ujung _ballpoint_ itu menunjuk kata _'No'_.

"Eh? Jadi…. Siapa ini?" Toy Bonnie parno.

" _Are… Are you sure?_ " Toy Freddy menanyakan lagi.

' _Yes'_ dan berarti yang mereka panggil bukan Charlie yang waktu itu.

"Apa kamu jahat?" terang-terangan Toy Bonnie menanyakan demikian.

Tidak bergerak, semenit berlalu dalam keheningan _ballpoint_ itu tak bergerak.

"OMAIGAD! USIR DIA! PRED, USIR DIA!" Toy Bonnie panik bukan main.

"Eh—aduh, _elu_ yang nanya, _elu_ yang mulai! Kok, aku yang _ngusir_?" protes Toy Freddy.

"Pokoknya usir! Kalau dia jahat ke kita-kita bagaimana!?"

Toy Freddy pun menghela napasnya. Mengusap keringat dinginnya yang keluar barusan.

" _Sorry, Charlie, can we stop now?_ "

Dengan cepat alat tulis tersebut berputar-putar mencari jawaban. Toy Bonnie meringis, campur ketakutan.

' _No'_.

"EMAAAAAK!" Toy Bonnie histeris dan berlari meninggalkan temannya.

"Wo—WOY! TUNGGUIN!" kegaduhan yang mereka buat, membuat Marionette dan BB bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Marionette memandang duo makhluk itu berlari menjauh. BB hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Biasa, mereka habis aku _kerjain_ ," Toy Chica muncul dari kolong panggung, tempat dua temannya tadi bermain Charlie Charlie. Wajahnya sumringah, jarinya menjungjung tinggi magnet—untuk membuat _ballpoint_ itu bergerak.

.

.

.

END

Mble e gaje ya? XD akibat kegaloan(?) saya ga dapet jiji sama kogigi /beda fandom woy

Amsyong dah kalau bikin fic nyangkut FNAF aja lancar, fandom lain ngaret ga ketulungan

Jangan lupa like FP FNAF Indo ya~ link ada di profil saya~

Thanks bagi yang udah mau baca dan ripiuwnya..~


End file.
